Ice Cream Tales
by melodyandrews
Summary: Kol/ Caleb needs Davina's help with his family. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first Kol/Davina fanfic. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to do a one shot or a complete story. So here goes :

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol Mikaelson ran his fingers through his hair. Well, his "new" hair. This new body was something he needed to get used to. Caleb-the guy whose body he technically stole, or was residing in- was in desperate need of a haircut. Kol missed his old body, but he supposed it was better than being on the Other side again. Elena Gilbert and her pose of friends were going to be in for a surprise if they saw him. But he supposed he wouldn't be returning to Mystic Falls anytime soon. Mother-that woman was damn right controlling- brought him back to help her "restore" their dysfunctional and highly sociopathic family.

Klaus was going to skin him alive in this body when he found out. However Kol had more pressing matters to attend to.

Speaking of which, urgent and surprisingly very beautiful matter number one, Davina Claire walked into the ice cream palour.

Ester wanted Kol to keep an eye on this pretty eyed lass to help with their plan. Kol walked into the shop behind her. Resting his hands on the counter, he addressed the shop owner.

"That will be one chocolate ice cream and a -" Kol looked at Davina expectantly.

"I can buy my own ice cream," she said raising her eyebrows.

Well she was certainly feisty.

"I'll have the usual ,Franco," she said to the shopkeeper with a smile.

"Sure thing Miss Claire," the old man returned her smile.

He hobbled back with two chocolate ice creams."I'll be going on lunch now, you tell Marcel I said hi," he said to Davina.

Before Davina could protest Kol had already slapped down some notes and taken her ice cream aside.

"Hey that's mine!" she protested.

"Come with me for lunch," he bargained, holding her ice cream out of reach.

Davina rolled her eyes. "I don't recall you introducing yourself and you want a date?" she asked incredulously.

"Not a date, love, more of helping a fellow witch out," he said whispering the word witch and giving her a wink.

"You're a witch?" she asked dubiously, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

"Caleb," he said handing her the ice cream. She took it without complaint and was about to introduce herself when he said," no need I already know who you are Davina Claire."

This boy was so full of himself, Davina thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at him again and asked, "Are you stalking me? Should I be afraid or call 911?"

"Your story is no secret to the entire witch population in New Orleans little harvest girl," he said playfully. He ran his fingers through his hair, "But I suppose I am stalking you," he answered her second question with a small laugh and led her to a diner.

"You haven't finished your ice cream," she pointed out to him.

"That's because someone was giving me the third degree on the way here and shoving that ice cream into her mouth so fast," he said looking at her.

"I was not shoving it into my mouth!" she retorted indignantly.

He caught her staring at him as he licked the last bit of the ice cream off his lips and she blushed.

"Not having dirty thoughts are you Davina Claire?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No !" she said mortified at being caught staring.

Kol just laughed. Looks like Davina Claire will be more fun than I thought, he said to himself.

He opened the door for her and they walked into Gloria's.

"So do you bring all the wtiches you need help from here?" Davina asked after they had sat down. She hadn't been to Gloria's very often. The walls which were now green were pink when she last visited.

Their waitress, Kelly came over to take their orders. Kelly was clearly showing an interest in Caleb. She batted her eyelashes at him and stared at him for a few uncomfortable moments before taking their order.

Kelly and her bleached blonde hair and green eyes returned with their drinks, laying out Caleb's very deliberately shoving her chest in his line of vision.

Caleb, oblivious to Kelly's tactics asked Davina what she was having.

"Are you blind? She was totally into you," Davina said giggling.

"Ofcourse not, but why would I go for her when I have you right here?" he answered.

"Stop flirting with me. You said you needed my help," she warned him.

"Yes I need to do a spell," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Could you be any more specific?" she asked sarcastically.

"A big spell to stop a big vampire. Good enough for you?" he answered with a wink.

He took a sip of his cola. "What do teenagers drink these days?" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Davina asked only catching the word teenager.

"Nothing, just thinking," he smiled.

"Tell me about yourself," she said when their meals arrived.

"Do you always ask people to talk whe they're about to eat?" he asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

She flushed and replied," Normally people don't steal my ice cream to have a conversation with me."

"Fair enough, love," he said after a bite. "What do you want to know?"

"Well firstly who is this big bad vampire we are going after?"she asked eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought that would be mighty obvious to a smart girl like yourself," he replied.

"Mikael Mikaelson." He said gauging her expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I suppose its time I updated this story ;) This update is for vampirediaries2001 thanks for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikael Mikaelson?" Davina asked, eyeing Caleb suspiciously. She unintentionally rubbed her bracelet she used to bring Mikael back. There was no way this boy would know what she had done,she told herself.

As if reading her thoughts he replied, " I know what you did." He waved towards her bracelet. "And it doesn't matter, I just want your help getting rid of him."

"Are you working for Klaus?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she considered the possibility. She looked ready to kill him if he was. Shit, she looked mad at him... and really hot. Kol liked the fire in her eyes, he just didn't like that she was aiming imaginative fire balls at him.

Well the little witch had asked the right question, was he working for Klaus? Kol didn't know. Sure he didnt want Klaus dead _per say_ , but his older brother kept daggering him and shoving him in a smelly box.

"I'm on my own team right now," he said with a smile eventually. He didn't want to lie to her about his intentions. He knew if she found out he was lying, she was going to throw a fit and while it would be very attractive, he didn't think he wanted to die so soon by her delicate hands.

"Well, I suppose that's good because so am I," she said finally and Kol let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Was he really that anxious about her response?

"Excellent, now we can combine forces," he replied winking. He could see her shifting when he said 'combine'.

"I didn't mean it the way you're thinking, love, unless you want me to," he added grinning at her expression. She turned pink again, and Kol enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"I thought we agreed no flirting," she told him, eating one of his fries.

Well she had some guts, he'd give her that. He couldn't remember anyone who had tried stealing his fries without a broken arm. Well that was when he had super powerful vampire strength.

" you do know you have your own fries ," he said gesturing towards her untouched fries.

"I know ," she replied, stealing another as he watched amused.

"Davina Claire you really are something, " he said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

" I know that too," she grinned at him, as they finished their meals.

"So tell me why are you so interested in getting rid of Mikael?" Davina asked as they walked out the diner.

Kol deliberated." I suppose it's because he ruined my family," he admitted, telling her the truth.

"Oh," she said shocked. "I'm sorry," she added quietly, touching his hand briefly.

Her hand was warm and so soft, he wanted to hold it for just a second longer. Kol Mikaelson does not hold hands, he reminded himself.

He knew she wanted more of the story, but the more she knew the easier it would be for her to find out who he was. A monster.

" So now that I've told you my motive for getting rid of Mikael, come with me tomorrow to get started?" he said playfully, knocking her shoulder with his.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Where are we going Caleb?"

"To get you a diamond, ofcourse," he said with a wink leaving her flabberghasted.

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"Relax, we're just going to steal it from this museum," he said nonchalantly. He mentally waited her assault as he closed his eyes.

"Caleb have you lost your mind?" she asked in a serious do-you-need-therapy voice.

"We need the diamond Davina," he said cajoling her.

"Do we really need the one at the museum?" She hissed back. This boy was out of his mind, she thought.

"It's the only one that we can use to stop Mikael," he said closing his eyes again as he braced himself for her rejection.

"Okay," she said. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Okay," he said with a smile that could light up a Christmas tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I just had to leave it there :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N : After the very kind reviews from you guys, I decided to give you a treat : D I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the other to vampirediaries2001 , Jennifer and geminigurl89 for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol walked Davina home like a proper gentleman. He was trying to get in her good books after all, atleast that's what he told himself.

"So you live in a church?" he asked, eyebrows raised. This girl kept on surprising him.

She looked uncomfortable with the question. "Marcel had me move from here a while back, but it's the closest thing I have to home," she said shrugging, trying to sound indifferent.

"Ah," he said understanding it all a bit too well and there was a brief silence."So is the pretty girl going to show me her home?I am new to this town after all," he said breaking the pause with a smile.

"I thought you always lived here," she said frowning.

Shit, Kol remembered that he was supposed to be "Caleb", the boy who had lived in New Orleans his whole life.

"Yes, what I meant was that I havent been to this side of town much. And with that massacre, I hadn't stepped foot in this church," he said covering his mistake quickly. Luckily, he had read about that massacre that ocurred several years ago and they had only re-opened the church newspaper clipping had been on Caleb's drawer when Kol had 'awoken'. Kol thought this "Caleb" guy was a bit weird to keep that particular newspaper article on his drawer but he had already taken over this boy's body, he didn't need to judge him too.

Davina seemed to accept his response. Kol sighed with relief. He mentally reminded himself to be more careful around her. She was smart and would quickly make mince meat out of him if she found out the truth.

"You expect me to show a guy I just met my home?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Love, I believe this is a church and I can enter freely, I was asking merely out of politeness," he said smirking as he deliberately took a step towards the church.

He wouldn't really enter if she didn't want him to, he just wanted to rile her up a bit.

She seemed to guess his intentions because she called his bluff.

She looked him dead in the eye and waited for him to make his move. They remained staring at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before his eyes widened as he realised what she was doing. He feigned a move towards the door but walked away laughing. "I will see you tomorrow Davina Claire!" he called chuckling as he walked home.

He left her with a smile on her face as she went inside.

Kol was intercepted on his way home by his brother Klaus. "I met someone today," Klaus said with his evil psychopathic grin. " 3 guesses who," he continued taunting Kol, following him down the street.

Kol guessed that Klaus knew who he was, so he caved.

"Who did you see brother?" he asked resigned, fighting the urge to hold the bridge of his nose.

" So it is you," Klaus said slightly amazed.

"Esther up to her old tricks again I see," he continued, looking at Kol.

"What is it that you want Nick?" Kol went straight to the point. He was abit tired of his brother's games.

" I thought you would like to know that I met Finn today and he told me the most extraordinary story," Klaus said deadly.

" What did dear old future psycho tell you?" Kol asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That is a mass contradiction of words," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Klaus folded his arms behind his back as he prepared to tell his tale.

"You see dear Finn told me that you are working with mother to make us all human," Klaus spat the word out.

"He practically gloated about it to my face," Klaus added. "You want to know what I did to him? "

He continued without waiting for an answer, "I ripped out his _tongue_." Kol felt chills.

Klaus smiled, "I would suggest brother you quickly lose this fancy notion of putting me in a human body, and please tell mother too as Finn is currently unable to do so."

Klaus turned before leaving, "Don't forget that you are mortal now Kol, I can easily kill you if you get on my bad side. Goodnight brother," he said not waiting for a reply.

Kol walked the rest of the way home, with no disturbances, it was as if New Orleans knew Kol needed to be isolated from the world.

"Kol where have you been?" Esther asked her son. She had taken up residence in the body of Klaus' personal therapist Cami.

"Klaus has Finn, think you might want to worry about him first," Kol said walking to his bedroom.

His dreams were troubled with bloodshed and a pretty little witch who got caught in the crossfire.

Kol awoke to an empty house. He realised he was starving. Are humans supposed to be so hungry all the time? He wondered if it was because he was in a teenager's body. These teenage boys were hungry all the time. After seeing to his many, annoying human needs, Kol found himself infront of the church.

He knocked awkwardly on the church doors. Did anyone even knock on church doors before?

Luckily Davina came out a few seconds later.

"Ready princess?" he asked her.

"I am not your princess," she replied through gritted teeth. Apparently 'princess' was not a good word to call her.

"So I take it you're not a morning person?" He asked steering her to his car, well technically it was Caleb's.

It looked alot like the car Damon Salvatore owned.

" Just drive to the museum Caleb," she said with a huff. Definitely not a morning person.

He took the time to notice that she wore a simple dress instead of her usual jeans and wondered if she was upset he hadn't noticed.

"Pretty dress," he said hoping to put her in a better mood.

She roughly waved his compliment aside. Well atleast she wasn't upset over the dress, he thought.

"So what has got your panties in a bunch?" he asked as she sat silently.

"I'm just worried about Josh," she said finally. Josh? Kol didn't think she had a boyfriend.

" I just hope he's okay."

Kol felt a balloon bursting in him.

" I'm sure your boyfriend is fine," he said tersely, gripping the steering wheel harder than he needed to.

"Josh isn't my boyfriend," she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh ," he replied, his fingers becoming looser

"Why are you jealous?" she asked smirking.

"I don't do jealousy, sweetheart," he said smiling the rest of the way.

"That's the diamond we have to steal?" Davina hissed as she looked at the heavily guarded stone.

"Well it is the only of its kind," he shrugged.

He was going to get them killed, she knew it.

"What's the plan?" she asked instead of starting an argument.

"We are going to use magic," he said mischievously with a glint in his eye.

"Again if you could be more obvious," she replied rolling her eyes.

"We just have to use a cloaking spell on ourselves," he explained. "You do know how to do that right?" he asked suddenly nervous.

"Ofcourse I do. It's practically witch101," she answered.

"Good now we just need to wait for the guards to do their routine check in a couple of hours," he supplied, taking her by the arm for a tour of the museum.

"Finally, it's about time!" Davina grumbled as the guards did their routine check. She had been about to lay her head against Caleb when she saw the guards move.

One cloaking spell later, Kol and Davina had a large rock and were driving back to the church.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while," Davina said laughing as they recounted the guards look of horror when the diamond went missing.

"Robbing a museum?" Kol teased her while she held the diamond up to the light.

"Shut up!" she replied with a laugh.

" I have to put this in a safe place, think you can hold onto it?" Kol asked her expectantly." Protect it with some spells," he added.

"Sure," she answered a bit shocked.

He dropped her off at the church and she stood hesitantly, watching him.

" So I was thinking, we are going to need a place to work on this," she said gesturing to the rock hidden in her bag. "And we could work here if you want," she offered.

"Davina Claire is that your way of inviting me in?" he asked smirking.

She flushed. "No! I just thought it would be easier," she explained, red in the face. He was so annoying sometimes.

He winked, "Okay love, your place it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : I wrote a bit extra because I really wanted to bring Klaus into this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N : im going to upload chapter 4 for this week because I have campus. Hopefully keeps you sated until friday ;) Thanks again for the kind reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol drove home to meet with mother dearest who was still plotting to get the rest of her children to turn human and save her favourite son Finn. Kol wanted no part in this plan, but Esther could take his life away if she saw fit. He had to tread carefully around her. He knew she would want him to help her.

True to his word, Esther called him as soon as he walked through the door. It was weird seeing her in this new body, but his mothers mannerisms could not be mistaken anywhere.

"Kol how is your project coming with the girl? Do you think she can help us?" Esther asked, drinking a cup of tea.

"I don't know Mother, she needs more time," Kol lied, pausing midway to the kitchen.

Esther put the teacup down, "You better hope she comes around or I will just get her to help forcefully." Kol felt his blood boil. His mother's way of forceful meant torture and eventual death. He wouldn't let that happen to his little witch. He needed her alive to help him finish the weapon, that's why he wanted her alive...and she wasn't the worst company.

"I will get her on board Mother," he said through gritted teeth. "I can do it."

"You better hope so son," Esther said a warning in her voice.

"Her power is one of the strongest I've seen. She has enough to fulfil her part," Esther said as she went back to planning her way of getting Finn back. Kol wasn't that worried about Finn, Klaus would torture him but never kill him. Always and forever, the originals may not see eye to eye but the siblings could never kill each other. Their parents on the other hand, were a different story.

Speaking of parents, Kol hadn't seen Mikael in a long time. He supposed Mikael was after Klaus. His father had always shown hate towards Niklaus. Niklaus was a constant reminder of Esther's infidelity and Mikael's pride could not take the reminder.

Kol didn't want to see his siblings dead, he didn't want to die either. And the only way to ensure that was to complete the weapon. Klaus couldn't know about the weapon, that paranoid pyscho would think he was planning on using it against him.

Davina and him needed to complete this weapon, the sooner the better.

Kol couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his head. Everything was getting complicated. He found himself walking towards the church. He just needed to make sure she was okay, he told himself. His mother's warning had made him a bit jittery.

He didn't have a plan, what was he supposed to say? Surprise Davina! My nutty mother wants you to help turn my siblings human so I had to see that you weren't dying somewhere in a dungeon. And by the way I'm Kol Mikaelson.

He wasn't expecting her to be awake anyway, he just needed to be near her for a second.

He also was not expecting a boy to be walking out of the church with Davina this late.

She smiled at this boy and said,"Goodnight Josh."

Josh. Ofcourse. Kol felt like he had been staked and the splinters were knawing at his insides, burning him.

Kol walked back home.

"Morning Caleb," Davina said allowing him inside.

"Morning," he returned with a tight smile. There was a brief, awkward pause.

"So," he said running his hands through his hair-it really had become a habit of his- "Where are we going to be performing this act?" He really was trying to act normal around her, the only problem was the image of her with Josh burned into his skull. Not that he cared.

"I was thinking we could ..uhm.. in my room, its usually where I practice magic," she said wincing internally.

"Lead the way princess," he said. Perfect, her room, he thought sarcastically. Probably where she kept pictures of Josh on her wall. Okay maybe he was exaggerating, Davina didn't look like the type to hang up pictures of her crushes.

He saw her flash her eyes at him when he called her princess. Good. It was better she was angry at him.

She led the way past the church pew and it appears Davina Claire lived in an attic.

"The attic?" he asked. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. She was from a horror movie, this woman. And horror movies were Kol's favorite.

"Yes, laugh all you want," she said rolling her eyes at him as she brushed past him to open the door.

"Wow," he said as he first glimpsed into her life that she rarely showed. She was an artist. There were paintings and drawings on one side of the room and a very plain bed on the side. She had a dresser and a cushion chair which he left to sit on her bed.

"Get off my bed," she said but it was half hearted.

Kol pretended to be hurt. "Darling if you didn't want to do it on the bed all you had to do was say so," he almost smiled at her eye roll.

Davina's phone buzzed. "Oh crap, I need to take this," Davina said to Caleb before answering her phone.

"No problem," Kol replied his eyes narrowing as he considered the high probability that it was Josh.

One of Davina's half done sketches was lying tucked away rather hastily it seemed. Kol could just make out the outline of a man's face when Davina walked in.

"I see you have moved to snooping," she said but she smiled as she looked at him.

"I wasn't snooping love, that just caught my eye," he said pointing to the sketch portrait.

"Oh this," she said picking it up from the rest of her work.

" I havent finished it yet, all I have are the eyes," she mused.

The eyes were dark and haunted.

"Yes you do," Kol replied gazing into hers..

She blushed under his gaze and attempted to change the topic.

"Anyway I'm sorry about before Josh called-"

"Its fine," he said abruptly cutting her off. Trust Josh to ruin his moment.

"So lets get to that spell yeah?" he asked forcing a smile as he rubbed his hands together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have alot of things I want to build up on in this story. Until friday! :(


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this :D Thank you vampirediaries2001 for your comments I really appreciate them! I would just like to tell you all in advance that I do understand how the witches do spells, I have just tweaked the spell that Davina needs to do for the benefit of this story. (And ofcourse I do not own these characters.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sure," Davina said perplexed at Caleb's strange behaviour.

"What's the incantation?"

"Hmm?"

"The incantation Caleb," Davina said starting to get annoyed.

"Yes , well...first I need you to get it out of my head," he admitted.

"What?" she asked dangerously. Her eyes were practically shooting fireballs at him again and Kol winced at her tone.

"Look you're not the one whose head is getting messed with," he snapped at her.

It was risky but as long as he just focused on the memory relating to when he heard the incantation and didnt think of his reflection at the time -his real body, God he missed it- Davina would just hear the incantation and she wouldn't know who he really was. Atleast that was the theory. He didn't think she was strong enough to see into his mind for longer than a few seconds anyway. She didn't have anything strong enough to channel so much power to see into his mind properly either. It would be a foggy mess with just the audio on. Basically everything Davina saw would be blurry but the sound perfect. Unless she found something strong to channel.

"You know I'm not strong enough," she argued back.

"Maybe when I had all the power from the other harvest girls I could have but I don't have it in me," she said resigned.

"You're one of the most powerful witches I know," Kol replied.

"If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have suggested it," he finished locking his gaze on her.

He rested against her wall, waiting for her judgement.

"How many witches do you possibly know?" she grumbled.

He laughed, "Alot more than you think sweetheart."

"Caleb..." she started as he stood nervously.

" I'll do it," she said, going towards him.

"Brilliant," he smiled as he held her hands in his own. She was so close, her cheeks so rosy pink and her flush lips...Kol wanted to press his lips to hers. He wanted to hear her breath hitch as he stepped toward her. See her eyes close as he caressed her cheek before leaning in...But somebody walked in.

"D I need your help-" Marcel started before laying eyes on them. His eyes narrowed as he sized up Kol. "Who are you?" he asked him.

"Caleb," Kol said, hoping not to give away anything. If he did anything peculiar Marcel would know who he was. And if Marcel knew... He would tell Davina and Kol could not lose her yet.

"You two friends?" Marcel asked eyebrows raised.

"Sort of," Davina said shrugging.

"What do you need Marcel?" she asked concerned.

"I need you to do a locator spell, Rebekkah has been taken," he said.

" I think Esther has her," he admitted gravely.

"The original witch?!" Davina asked, shock clearly evident on her face.

"Yes, she's back, that's all Klaus told us before storming over New Orleans screaming for her to take him instead."

"Look D I know she's strong and she might have a cloaking spell on them both, but I need to try," Marcel implored, his eyes begging her.

"I need to bring Rebekkah home," he said softly.

"I'll try Marcel ,but Esther is powerful," Davina warned.

"Thanks D, I appreciate it," Marcel hugged her.

Kol had been quiet throughout this exchange. He was trying to melt into the shadows.

"You are going to need something of hers to do the spell," he pointed out. He just hoped Marcel didn't bring his sisters unmentionables or something similar for the spell. To his relief, Marcel brought Rebekkah's necklace.

If Esther had Rebekkah, she was going to use her as leverage for Finn. Klaus had probably forgot to mention that fact to his pet, Marcel.

Rebekkah was Kol's little sister and although she was annoying, he didn't want her to die. Esther couldn't turn Rebekkah into a human yet. She needed Davina and her magic. But Esther could kill her children if she found it fit and Kol found himself worrying for his sister. He remembered the days when they learnt magic together. He hadn't even got to see his little sister since he came back and suddenly the thought of never seeing Rebekkah again plagued Kol. It plagued him because his little sister needed him. He supposed Elijah and Klaus could do their best but they wouldn't find mother. She was crafty. And then it dawned on Kol. He knew where Esther was keeping Rebekkah.

"I have to go love," Kol said to Davina, quickly rushing out of the church.

"Caleb -" Davina began, but he was gone. She furrowed her brows. What was he up to?

Marcel watched and asked just one question:

"Love?" he seemed undecided on whether to laugh or be a protective dad.

"Don't start," Davina groaned.

Kol ran out of the church in search of Klaus. "Nick! NICK !" he shouted into the cold air. Really what was the point in super hearing? Kol grumbled to himself.

"KLAU-" Kol was getting fed up, this body was fit but he couldn't run the whole of New Orleans. This Caleb guy worked out a bit-not hardcore-but enough to keep the ladies running.

"What do you want Kol? Did you come to die?" Klaus asked deadly, his eyes glinting in fury.

"I didn't come here to fight," Kol said raising both his hands in surrender.

" YOU'RE LYING!" Klaus bellowed. "YOU AND MOTHER! OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! ALL YOU DO IS LIE!" Klaus hissed. He was furious and throwing a right size hybrid tantrum.

"You think you're the only one screwed in this messed up family Nick? I DIED!" Kol yelled back at him.

"I came here to help you, to help Bex!" Kol was tired of Klaus thinking he was the only one who got hurt.

The things Kol had gone through on the other side... It was something he never wanted to relive-or die-again.

"You didn't even come to see her when mother brought you back!" Klaus hissed at him.

"Did you have a funeral for me? Did you three visit my grave? Did you even have a grave for me?! No you just worried about your little cure and making hybrids!" Kol spat at him, letting out everything he had kept hidden these past months.

"So no, brother, I didnt see any of you because you didn't seem to care much ," he said bitterly.

"But I am here to help Bex and if you don't want to listen then fine, our sister's death will be because of your stubbornness, " Kol finished as he let out a breath

There was a pregnant pause before Kol's words were processed by Klaus.

"What do you mean you can help?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have a plan," Kol explained quickly.

"Well brother, it seems you are useful after all," Klaus said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter will have some Kol/Klaus action ;) I thnk it's time we introduced Elijah next as well...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I thought after that nasty ending, I would give you another chapter ;) Thanks to trainjumper13 and vampirediaries2001 for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davina paced back and forth, debating Caleb's exit. He couldn't possibly be mad at her. After all, she just agreed to digging into his head for a spell. He probably had a real emergency, but it wasn't her place to get involved. She knew he would tell her if he wanted to. But she started thinking... What did she really know about Caleb? He knew most of her very public life story, but she didn't know much about him. Then she remembered, Mikael had ruined his family. Didn't he say that? She understood why no one would want to talk about that. She would give Caleb his space, she concluded, she had a locator spell to do anyway.

"Ready D?" Marcel asked, anxiously watching.

"Marcel let me concentrate, " Davina chided him, before murmuring the spell.

Marcel heard Davina say," versmatos.." and he missed the rest. What was up with these witch spells and starting with 'versmatos' ?

Davina grew more and more frustrated as the spell didn't work. Esther had placed a strong cloaking spell on them, Davina couldn't locate them.

Marcel noticed the look of frustration on her face. "Don't worry D, I will find her," he vowed.

Klaus had vamp sped Kol and himself to an old warehouse past the river.

"You should leave ,Kol. Mother will kill you if she sees you with me," Klaus said to him.

"She will know I told you anyway," Kol argued. "I'm the only one who knows about this place, she will come after me if I dont face her now," he said frankly.

He didn't get to say goodbye to Davina, but she would be fine, she had lots of people who loved her and she had Josh. She would forget all about him. He had only knew her for a couple of days, she would be fine. He kept telling himself this.

Rebekkah was inside and she needed help.

"Did you call Elijah?" Kol asked Klaus, who nodded.

"He's coming soon, he's bringing Marcel as well," Klaus answered.

"Why didn't you tell Marcel about me?" Kol asked as they waited for Elijah.

"I didn't get a chance to," Klaus said with a forced laugh.

"Let's keep it that way, atleast if I make it out unscathed, " Kol said with a smile.

"Fine brother," Klaus consented with a sigh.

Elijah turned up which stopped their coversation. He was still wearing a suit and looked ready to negotiate a business deal or take out somebody's heart. "Still dressed like that I see," Kol responded to his arrival.

"Kol?" Elijah asked looking him up and down.

"Why are you helping us?" he then asked.

"You're not the only one who cares about Bex," Kol said rolling his eyes at his brother. Noble Elijah always thought he had a hidden agenda, which he supposed was true mostly.

"Marcel is -" Elijah started but Kol cut him off.

"I hope he's doing what he's supposed to," Kol said.

"Yes ,but he has a friend with him," Elijah said frowning.

"Davina?" Kol asked, his mouth gone dry, hoping she wasn't here.

"I didn't know you had met her but I suppose I should have known. You always had a thing for witches with power for your own needs," Elijah commented, eyebrows raised at Kol's words.

"No not Davina, another vampire. Josh, I think it was," Elijah answered to his earlier question.

Kol ignored Elijah's comment. He would never admit to Elijah that he wasn't using Davina, his brothers would think her a weakness of his and use it to his advantage.

Wait did Elijah say Josh? Josh was a vampire? Davina's Josh? Kol groaned at the thought.

"Let's get our sister out from there," Klaus said motioning to the warehouse.

Klaus walked up to the door and ripped it right off.

"Esther, come out to play," he called into the deteriorating building.

"Why Niklaus, that is no way to speak to your mother," Esther replied, appearing infront of him. Klaus must have been shocked at the body Esther was inhabiting because the only thing he said was ,"Cami?"

"What have you done to her mother?" he yelled.

"Oh relax, I'm just taking over her body," Esther replied with a serene smile.

"Where is Rebekkah?" Kol asked, not really caring about this 'Cami'. Well in all fairness, he didn't know her and right now Rebekkah was more important.

"Kol, my dear boy, what are you doing here? Swapping sides are we?" she asked her eyes glinting.

"No mother, I'm here negotiating," Kol responded.

"I have persuaded them to give you Finn back in exchange for Rebekkah," he clarified as she took this in.

"Where is he?" she asked finally.

"Marcel is bringing him," Elijah answered. "Where is Rebekkah?" he asked forcefully.

"Oh you will have her when I have Finn," she replied as she kept her children waiting on the threshold.

Klaus signalled Marcel and Josh to bring Finn to the door. Kol really wanted to hit Josh for existing.

Esther didn't wince as her beaten up son was brought infront of her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" she asked when Finn didnt say a word to her. Josh and Marcel were still holding him up.

"He may have lost a tongue," Klaus said with a smile.

"Oh I see," she said unfazed.

"Well, Rebekkah should be waking up soon, I left her at the compound. Why dont you boys go say hi?" she said with a cold smile as she took Finn inside to clean him up.

"Kol don't forget whose side you are on," she warned as she closed the door.

Kol did not see it as a threat. His mother had wanted him to get into the good graces of his brothers so that he could betray them later. According to her, everything was going as planned.

They arrived at the compound to find Rebekkah in her bed. Marcel rushed towards her and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Wake up Bex," he said softly.

Rebekkah stirred at his touch. She opened her eyes, looked at them all and screamed. A blood curling scream escaped her lips and it didn't stop until they all moved out of the room. Marcel had taken a step towards her but she just screamed louder.

"Rebekkah listen to me," Klaus said but she didn't even recognise her name.

"Who are you? GET OUT!" was all they heard her say as they backed out of the room.

"She doesn't know who we are," Elijah said grimly. "She doesn't even know she's Rebekkah Mikaelson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : I know there wasn't any Kol and Davina scenes this chapter, but there will be in the next one! How were the Originals working together?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long, campus is getting a bit hectic but I will update as soon as I can :) Thanks to vampirediaries2001 and trainjumper13 for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 days since Rebekkah had been returned to them, 3 days since Kol had almost kissed Davina and 3 days since he had last seen probably thought he was avoiding her. The truth was he was helping Klaus and Elijah try to get Rebekkah's memories back. It's not like he could tell her ,' Hi Davina I'm sorry I cant help you with our weapon, my sister Rebekkah-yeah I'm really Kol Mikaelson- (shocker!) lost all her memories because our mental mother -Esther, who by the way is inhabiting some woman named Cami's body- took them away and we have no clue how to get them back.

Yeah, he didn't think that would sit alright with his pretty little witch.

So instead, he had dodged Davina's calls and tried telling Rebekkah stories of their childhood in the hopes of something triggering her lost memories.

Rebekkah, who after being very guarded on the first day and making everyone deaf with her screaming, finally calmed down enough to have a conversation with Marcel and Klaus.

They had given her evidence that they knew her -pictures from the past, Marcel had *ahem* a few rather romantic pictures which Kol could have gone his whole life without seeing. Really if their mother saw those, she would die. Which wasn't a bad idea, Kol thought to himself.

Mentally making a note to give Esther one of those pictures if he ever had the chance, Kol considered the problem at hand. He couldn't get through to Bex now, but he knew she was safe here. He needed to leave soon and get back to Davina, he just needed to make sure Bex was going to be okay.

"Elijah, I know that's you," Kol said into the air, knowing his brother was around. He turned, and sure enough Elijah was standing there in his immaculate suit.

"Leaving already Kol?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Mother dearest will think that you've killed me or worse that I've switched sides if I don't leave soon," Kol answered sarcastically. Mother would be thrilled he got close to the family again. She would want him to stay longer but Kol felt a burning desire to see Davina. He needed to see if she hated him yet.

" Keep me posted on Bex' condition," Kol said in farewell.

" She will be fine Kol,"Elijah murmured more to himself.

Kol left his brother and his wishful thoughts, he didn't think Rebekkah would get back her memories unless Esther wanted her to. And if Esther didn't... Well Kol didn't know how Rebekkah would be Rebekkah. She wasn't taking the whole "vampire" thing well at the moment. She will get used to it, Kol said to himself. She will be fine, he told himself more forcefully.

Kol found Davina at their ice cream shop. She was laughing at something Josh-mister I'm a strong vampire with perfectly straight teeth was there too- had said. Before Kol could walk away again, Davina caught his eye. The laughter left her face as she took him in. Kol thought he didn't look _that_ bad, but he hardly had any sleep at Compound Dracula. (That's what he started calling the place Klaus and Elijah lived at).

"What happened to you Caleb? You dont look so good," she said frankly. She had been all prepared to ignore him until she saw his drained face.

" I always knew you secretly worried about me, love," he replied, trying to tactfully distract her.

"Don't change the subject," she stood her ground adamantly.

He stared at her as the seconds ticked by, wanting to be honest but also knowing that he didn't know how to.

"I was -" he began as Josh came over.

"Hey you were there with Klaus the other night right?" he asked Kol as he held out his hand to him.

"I'm Josh," he introduced himself as Davina was still digesting the news of Caleb with Klaus.

"You were with Klaus?" she asked murderously. I was so stupid, she thought to herself. Believing a boy who miraculously popped into her life having all the answers to her prayers, was just too good to be true. Ofcourse, he was working with Klaus, he probably always had been. Just because he flirted with her didn't mean anything. He was probably following Klaus' orders to get close to her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Davina gave Caleb a look, a look of anger, hurt and betrayal all mixed in one, before storming off.

"Oh shit, Davina-" Kol groaned as she hurried off.

"Did you have to mention Klaus?" he asked Josh, who knew he had clearly said something wrong.

Kol didn't wait for an answer. He ran after Davina.

Kol didn't know why he was running after her, he didn't know why he had to make her understand. It would be so much easier if she hated him, but he also knew he cared a little atleast about his little witch. There was ofcourse, the matter of her doing the spell for him to make the weapon, but this reason only came to him after. Because if Kol was honest with himself, he cared about what Davina Claire thought of him. He cared a little too much.

Kol really didn't expect Davina to run into the woods. Which upset girl ran into the woods? There was an ice cream shop, the church, an alley, all of which Kol passed on his run after her. But Davina ran straight for the woods. Kol followed her, albeit a bit crazy like. How hard was it to find a witch in the woods? Very, especially when said witch was very powerful, angry, and determined to stay hidden.

Kol realised he had come to the edge of the woods and just beyond lay a cementary. It looked like nobody really visited it much. Kol was intrigued. He walked into the cementary to find that this was a witches burial ground. There weren't many graves as you would expect and Kol realised why when he saw the engravings on the cementary gate. " _Proditores _." Traitors.

"Mum, I don't know why I was so stupid," Kol heard Davina say. Mum? Her mother was dead? And buried here? Kol thought he should make his presence known , he didn't want to eavesdrop on this very private moment.

"I wish I could hear you, hear anything you said because I don't remember much," she said and trailed off in thought.

Kol tried to walk away slowly, he had intruded enough.

_Crack._

He stepped on a broken twig which wouldn't have happened if he were in his normal body.

Davina turned before he could hide.

"I didn't think you would find me, I dont want to talk to you right now," she said not moving from the ground.

"I know, love," he said quietly. "I was just leaving."

"Were you working for him this whole time? Was everything a lie? The weapon? The diamond? What was the point in all of this?" she asked as he began to walk away. He paused mid-step as he processed her words.

"I never worked for Klaus. There are some hidden skeletons in my closet, in my past ,that I dont know how you would ever be able to take," he said closing his eyes briefly. He didn't think Davina would ever take the news of his identity well.

"I meant what I said when I met you, I'm on my own team. I guess I wanted someone else on my team too," he said wistfully looking at her before continuing on his walk home.

He had come here prepared to do anything to make Davina understand, but looking at her sit on her mother's grave, had changed him. He realised he couldn't get her mixed up with his family anymore. He would get rid of Mikael himself. He would get Bex back her memories and stop his mother. He wouldn't hurt Davina again and the only way to do that was to stay far away from her. Because Kol Mikaelson broke everyone he touched. And Davina Claire did not deserve to be broken for his selfish reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Who needs some ice cream?:(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: After that horrible one week when I didn't update, I felt I owed you guys a second chapter ;) Thanks to vampirediaries2001 and MFKrieger for reviewing! You guys rock! I also can't believe this story got picked by a community! Thank you all :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davina sat at her mother's grave for a few more moments. What did he mean? Had he really not been working for Klaus? Did she want to find out? Did she want to know his skeletons? Davina had to admit she was curious about this part of Caleb's life. Any part of his life. She didn't know if that made her crazy or weird but she didn't really care. She was a witch after all. Crazy and weird just about summed up her life. She remembered the broken look on his face, some may argue it was sadness but Davina knew. She recognised that broken look. The look of giving up, trying not to care anymore. The look of abandonment.

She wanted to pull out her hair when it came to Caleb. He just walked into her life as if he had always been there. She didn't need a guy in her life, Caleb just snuck himself in there. She wasn't in love with him, that much she knew. But she cared about him a great deal. And she couldn't let him do whatever he was doing with Klaus by himself-if he really wasn't working for him. She needed to know the truth. She needed to speak to Caleb, preferably not at her mother's grave.

After a moment deliberation, Davina ran after him. He was probably halfway home-again Davina didn't even know where his 'home' was. She decided he must live close by, after all he walked to the church often. She caught sight of him moving towards the Compound. He was probably going to see Klaus again. Davina remembered she needed to check up on Marcel about Rebekkah. She had been a horrible friend to not check up on Marcel. But Josh had also needed her. He was going through a tough time and a confusing one at that too. Davina made up her mind. She was going to speak to Marcel and then catch up to Caleb. Marcel had always been there for her, he had saved her, it was the least she could do. Besides Caleb would be with Klaus and Davina didn't care much for that heartless Original.

"D, what are you doing here?" Marcel asked as she stood outside the Compound.

"Marcel!" Davina greeted, embracing him.

"I'm so sorry, I should have come seen you sooner," she rushed out.

"How is Rebekkah?" she asked.

"She doesn't remember anything, " Marcel said frowning. "She is disgusted with herself for drinking human blood. She starves herself and then goes on a crazy blood craze. We don't know how to get through to her. We're hoping she will come to terms with it."

"Esther took away her memories so that she would want to be human again," Davina said shocked.

"She must be trying to divide the family," she realised. With Rebekkah not really Rebekkah and Klaus and Elijah distracted looking after her...

"She's planning something, Marcel. You better be careful," Davina said, worried.

" I always am," Marcel responded with a small smile. But Davina could see Marcel was not interested in his own welfare. He was too busy distracted by Rebekkah. Davina would not see her friend die just because he was worried about Rebekkah.

"Marcel, could I see her? Try and see what spell Esther used on her?" Davina asked desperate to do something.

"Sure D, come on," he said inviting her inside the Compound.

Davina followed Marcel into the massive place. Davina walked through the front gate, into a small courtyard. A staircase led them to the entrance of the actual 'house'- it was more like a mansion. Davina could see a meeting was taking place in one of the lower rooms which must be the dining room. She supposed Caleb was in there with Klaus. The floors were spotless and the wood gleamed with polish. Davina followed Marcel up the main staircase to the bedrooms upstairs. Davina counted 8 doors. Marcel led her to the second on her right. Sensing her curiosity, Marcel supplied," Klaus has a room for each of his siblings and one for his child."

Ah yes, Davina had heard about Hayley and the baby but hadn't seen her here.

"I thought Klaus didn't get along with the rest of his siblings," she said frowning.

"That's the thing about the Original family, they have a love-hate relationship," Marcel replied.

"They all lived here at a stage, until they parted ways. Klaus didn't change anything in their rooms and well neither did I. I didn't have the heart to. Although Finn I would make an exception for. He was annoying," Marcel said as an after thought.

"I thought the other Originals-besides Elijah and Rebekkah- were dead, why would Klaus still keep their rooms?" Davina mused aloud.

"Because I've never seen an Original stay dead," Marcel replied with a short laugh.

"Whenever Esther is around, anything is possible."

"You're telling me that Finn and Kol could be walking around New Orleans?" Davina asked incredulously. She had enough Originals in her hometown.

Marcel avoided her question. "Let's not keep Rebekkah waiting, " he replied instead.

Marcel knocked on Rebekkah's door. "Hey Bex, I have someone who's here to help you," Davina heard Marcel say softly.

Davina walked in after him.

"Hi Rebekkah, I'm Davina," she said remembering the vampire wouldn't know who she was. She gave Rebekkah a tentative smile.

"So are you the witch my brother is after?" Rebekkah said, returning her smile.

Davina thought she meant Klaus. Klaus had been after for a while-to use her as leverage against the witches and Marcel.

"I suppose so," Davina replied.

"I came to see what spell Esther has used on you," Davina quickly explained.

Rebekkah obliged, "I would consent to anything that would help."

Davina nodded her understanding and placed her hands slowly on Rebekkah's head, seeking permission before starting. Rebekkah inclined her head in response.

Davina could feel the spell blocking her out, feel it suppressing Rebekkah's memories. It oozed power. Davina could feel herself slipping away the longer she held on.

The last thing she heard was, "Bloody hell! Davina! "

Kol walked in to see Davina swaying on her feet before he caught her. "Oh shit! Davina, come on love," he said to her not responding body.

"What the hell was she doing here?" he asked them.

"Relax witch boy, she came here to try to help Rebekkah, something you were failing at for three days," Marcel snarled at him.

"She just fainted, D will be okay," Marcel said looking at Davina who was starting to stir.

"I'm going to put her in my room until she wakes up," Kol said without thinking.

"_Your _room?" Marcel asked his eyes narrowing. Kol could see the pieces clicking in place in Marcel's head as he came to the truth.

"Kol ?!" Marcel looked like he was ready to eat him alive.

"Leave him alone, Marcel," Rebekkah spoke for the first time.

"Rebekkah, you don't know him," Marcel said turning towards her.

"I know he's my brother and I know he wouldn't hurt her," Rebekkah said looking at Davina in Kol's arms.

"If you two are done with your lovers spat, I'm putting Davina in my room," Kol said pointedly and walked out carrying Davina effortlessly in his arms.

Kol had attempted sorting his room out at Compound Dracula these past few days, which he had slept in while he stayed her. This meant clean sheets and open windows but he hadn't really touched anything else.

He laid Davina down just as she began to stir again.

"Where am I?" she murmured trying to wake up.

"Caleb?" she asked, not sure why he was here.

"Lie down, love, you just had a bit of a nasty shock trying to get through Esther's spell," Kol said trying to coax her to rest.

Ofcourse she wouldn't have that, stubborn little witch got herself into a sitting position before looking around the room.

"Who's room is this?" she asked looking at the blue walls covered in dark pictures and constellations. Kol forgot he had those up. He had been intrigued once with the picture of a fallen angel. It seemed the exact picture had grabbed Davina's attention. Kol hid his smile.

"That picture is beautiful," she gasped. It wasn't so much that it was a fallen angel, but the way the picture was taken. The background was a starry night and the lightly blackened wings of the angel held something dark and powerful. But the part that held his gaze were the eyes of the angel. The pupils were black as coal, cold and calculating, but the iris held a sense of innocence. It was a stark contrast that bewildered the mind.

"Who's room do you think it is?" he asked back.

She looked around. "I don't know much about the Original family," she admitted.

Kol deliberated, what should he tell her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : what _should _Kol tell her? I felt that we needed some Kol/Caleb and Davina parts this chapter ;)

Next update will be later this week :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I know I usually update on Friday, but I'm going to be writing a test so here's the next chapter! Thank you for the insightful reviews guys :) vampirediaries2001 I loved your answer but will Kol listen? Read on;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's one of the Mikaelson brother's room," was all he said rather lamely.

Davina rolled her eyes at him, " well thanks I wouldn't have guessed that." It came out more teasing than sarcastic.

Kol didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know if he should. Just when he decided to do the right thing for once and leave her alone, here she was infront of him. Why wasn't she mad at him? How could she stand him? He supposed if he told her the truth it could make her run far away from him but there was this selfish part of him that wanted her to stay. He had tried to suppress this side when he left her in the cementary but it was just so hard when she was around him. She was intoxicating. He just wanted to know every part of her and it scared him. It scared him because he wasn't capable of emotion, he was Kol Mikaelson. The brother who joked around but never fell for anyone. The man who died and came back. The man who was on borrowed time until his mother saw fit. He was the complete opposite of what Davina needed. Then why was she here?

"So you're not upset with me, love?" Kol asked instead, voicing his internal dilemma.

She was quiet as she thought of her response.

"I don't know Caleb," she confessed. "I feel like I know nothing about you. And I'm not asking for your complete life story, trust me I know what it's like to have a complicated background," she said quickly before he could reply.

"You don't have to tell me your past, because its yours. It's your past and I dont want to pry. But considering we are working together now-"

Kol raised his eyebrow at this, so she was still considering working with him?

"I would like to know who you are allied with-and by that I mean the Originals," she finished looking at him expectantly.

"You know you could have just asked me why am I working with Klaus instead of that tiring speech," he quirked.

"Shut up!" she replied but she smiled.

Kol frowned as he tried to explain to her, "I had an inkling of where Esther was keeping Rebekkah."

He hoped she would accept that without giving him the 3rd degree again.

Ofcourse Davina wanted to interrupt but just as she opened her mouth to ask him, he quickly said, "let me finish the story first or else we will be here all night."

"Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he mused as she flushed crimson.

"Just finish the story," she replied trying not to let his words linger in her mind.

"Yes well, if you remember Marcel wanted you to do that spell and I thought well it was worth a shot if I already had a hunch of where she was. So I found Klaus . I figured he would have a better chance against the original witch than Marcel. I went along to show him the place and met your 'friend' Josh there." Kol was still annoyed with the vampire for outing him to Davina.

"And then when they realised Rebekkah had lost her memories they needed a witch-meaning yours truly- to see if the spell was reversible. "

"Okay ,so you basically jumped through hoops for Rebekkah Mikaelson?" Davina asked.

"She and I were on good terms at a stage," Kol replied truthfully ,shrugging.

Davina processed his words. Did that mean he had a thing for Rebekkah once? Rebekkah was really beautiful and would be more compatible with him. Is that why he and Marcel didn't get along? But Caleb hadn't met Marcel before. After all, Davina was there when Caleb introduced himself to Marcel the other night ... So that theory didn't make sense. Perhaps there was something else. Did Rebekkah save him once? Davina was running out of theories. If only Rebekkah had her memories maybe she would offer some solace to Davina's mind.

"I felt something, when I was trying to see the spell lock on Rebekkah's memories," she admitted.

"I think I could try to undo it if I had enough power."

Kol was shocked at her relevation. "You think you could undo her spell?" he asked impressed and a bit in awe.

"Well I would need something to channel first, and there's no guarantee that I can actually do it... But I think there's a good possibility that this could work."

"Well aren't you always surprising me," Kol said to her with a smile.

"But I won't have you risking yourself like you did before though," he said frowning as he thought back to him catching her earlier. He brushed the back of her hand with his knuckles.

Davina held his hand in hers as she replied softly, "I'm fine Caleb, really. I know I can do this and I want to help."

"Alright, I understand. But I will break the spell if you start your fainting again," he said as a deal breaker.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just going to get some stuff from a friend's place that I might need," she said waking up from her sitting position on the bed. So she left stuff at Josh's place now?

"Okay, shall I escort the pretty girl out?" he asked, taking her arm.

"Alright, but just to the front door," she said mostly because she was afraid of getting lost. He must have guessed and taken pity on her, she thought.

Kol obliged, bantering with her all the way to the courtyard.

"I'm telling you there are still descendants of witches from Salem who are alive," Kol said, thinking of a witch in Mystic Falls-Bonnie Bennett- if he remembered correctly.

"No, they were all burned at the stake," Davina persisted.

"I happen-" Kol began but was interrupted mid sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful chit chat, but I need to talk to you," Klaus pointed to Kol.

"Now," he added seeing that Kol hadn't moved towards him but had taken an unconscious step infront of Davina, putting some space between Klaus and her.

"I was just leaving," Davina said coldly to Klaus.

"I'll be back soon," she said to Kol before walking away.

"What is it, Nick?" Kol asked as soon as Davina was out of his sight.

"Esther is up to something," Klaus said ,his whole demeanor shifting. He was upset, angry and vengeful. All his pent up anger towards his mother was showing.

"She's always up to something, " Kol responded, a bit pissed that Klaus had interrupted him for this.

"She wants you all in human bodies and she isn't going to stop," he continued.

"She has been seeing alot of other witches and buying herbs and witchy ingredients, brother.I don't think she's cooking a magical spell for thanksgiving," Klaus hissed at Kol.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kol asked already knowing the unpleasant answer.

"Find out what she's doing!" Klaus was beginning to yell.

"Im going to pretend you said 'please' at the end of that," Kol rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I will see what I can do is going to try to get Bex's memories back tonight," he told Klaus the good news.

"Would you look at that, it seems the first girl you bring home is actually useful after all," Klaus said with a smirk as he vamp sped away.

Davina took out her cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hey, I know it's late, but I need to come and get some stuff I left over. Is that okay?" Davina asked.

"Sure ,come on over," she heard the familiar voice answer in surprise.

Davina walked quickly on her way. She wasn't afraid of walking alone in the streets of New Orleans. However the night seemed eerie and she wished she had Caleb next to her. Don't, she scolded herself. He would be waiting for her to return soon. She just needed some herbs and the necklace that her mother had left her. She hardly wore it, mostly because her father had told her it was evil all her life. That was until she found out she was a witch too, just like her mother had been.

Davina walked up the front steps she had done so many years ago. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

The door opened and out stepped a man in his early forties, with some grey hair but still maintained his handsome features.

"Hey dad," Davina said as she let go of the breath she had been holding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Who saw this coming? Yes I know I have some explaining to do ... Until the next chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's been a week since I last updated *hides before you throw stuff at me* ... So a little longer chapter (peace offering?) Thank you Katycarlong and vampirediaries2001 for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davina's father looked haunted but he pressed his lips into a smile for his daughter. They were in a complicated place. She had been one of the harvest girls, despite his protesting. He didn't want his daughter mixed up with his wife's ways of magic. After all, it resulted in her death. Craig David looked at his daughter. She looked older, wiser and more guarded than before. He remembered the day she moved out, just after she had come back to life again. Craig thought it was enough for any witch to give up magic and live normally. But not Davina, she became more focused, more intent on practising her magic. She took some of her clothes and left everything back here. She wrote sometimes... But she could never bring herself to come home again. After she found out the truth about her mother, she couldn't, she wouldn't come back. But here she was, infront of his eyes and after the initial shock of actually seeing his little girl, Craig pulled her into his arms. His little girl, she was all grown up. She was home.

" I've missed you so much, honey," her dad said, tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, dad," Davina said into his shoulder. She had missed him. But it was hard for her to see him and this house.

"Come in and have some tea?" he said and his eyes filled with hope.

"I'm sorry dad, I just came to get some stuff," Davina said looking at the ground ashamed.

"One of my friends really needs me," she sad hoping he would understand.

"Ofcourse, no it's alright. Perhaps another time?" he asked trying not to let his disappointment show.

But Davina knew that wouldn't happen. He refused to leave this house and she refused to come back here . They were at a stalemate. Just as this house reminded Davina of everything she didn't want to remember, it reminded her father of everything he didn't want to forget. He didn't want to move on, he was stuck in the past and he didn't plan on leaving. He refused to leave the grounds, walking around the garden was the furthest he would go. Their old housekeeper Greta bought the groceries and did everything for her dad.

"Where's Greta?" Davina asked, changing the topic as they walked inside.

Her dad hadn't put up any new pictures and Davina spotted her embarassing baby pictures framed in the living room.

"She left to see her daughter tonight. I think Ella is ill," her dad answered.

"Oh, that's horrible," Davina said remembering that Greta's daughter Ella was a few years older than her.

Davina's dad led the way to her room.

She let out a small gasp when she opened the door. "You haven't changed a thing in here."

"Well, Greta does come in to dust occasionally," he allowed looking a bit sheepish as Davina took in the room. Everything was exactly as she had left it.

"So, I will leave you to it," he said rocking on his heels before proceeding to the kitchen.

Davina let out a sigh. She really just wanted to find the necklace and leave, it was too hard being back here.

She went to the small jewellery box she had kept separately for the sentimental necklace. It was silver with a red ruby. Davina didn't wear it, she wasn't the type of girl who wore a ruby everyday in third grade. Davina opened the box to find it empty. She frowned. Had she misplaced it? She looked around the room to make sure. She couldn't find it in any of her other boxes or draws.

"Dad?" Davina called walking to the kitchen.

"Yes honey?" he answered.

He had the kettle on and was in the process of making tea.

She didn't want to bring up the necklace, she knew he wouldn't like it. Instead she asked, "Has anyone else been in my room?"

He furrowed his brows in concentration. "Only your friend Cami stopped by," he replied.

"Oh Cami," Davina sighed in relief. Cami came to give her dad the letters she wrote. She could just ask Cami if she had seen the necklace. There was no reason for Cami to steal it. Davina trusted her. She would stop by and check with Cami.

"Hey dad," Davina said softly, "how about some tea next week-in the garden?"

"Sure," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

Kol grumbled after Klaus had vamp sped away. His brother was demanding at the very least. Did Klaus really expect him to drop everything to check on mother dearest? Kol would atleast wait until Davina performed the spell before going 'home'. What could Esther possibly be cooking up? And Kol was sure Esther needed some power before doing anything too crazy, so they were safe for tonight. Right?

Kol hated when Klaus planted these nagging seeds of doubt about his mother. It made him paranoid, considering his mother could kill him at any time. He was like a bomb to his mother, ready to explode when she desired.

He didn't know how Klaus planned on getting rid of her. Esther would just body jump into the next poor unsuspecting human. Knowing which body Esther was in was an advantage they couldn't afford to lose.

Kol walked back into the mansion, the fresh air was lovely, but it did nothing to calm his thoughts.

His stomach grumbled. Stupid human body needs. Kol went to the kitchen to find it being already raided by a pregnant werewolf. Ah, Hayley? That was her name right?

"So you must be the werewolf my brother managed to knock up," Kol said in greeting.

"And you must be one of his psychotic brothers," she replied still shoving food on her plate.

"Oh no the pychotic one is the you slept with, surprised you didn't go for Elijah," Kol swiftly yanked some pasta on his plate. Who even cooked here?

Hayley choked on her mouthful of pasta.

"Hey there don't die Klaus will have a baby," Kol said handing her a glass of water and patting her back meekly.

"So you have a thing for Elijah?" Kol asked amused. He should have known, Klaus and Elijah always had similar taste in girls ... Starting with Tatia.

Hayley ignored him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"Well my sister-in-law-to-be I'm here to help get Rebekkah's memories back," Kol replied still nagging her about Elijah.

"It's a bad idea to mess with a pregnant woman," Hayley said in warning.

"Yikes! That's my cue to leave. Nice meeting you wolf girl," Kol said as he finished the last of his pasta. It was really good, surprisingly.

Hayley had her mouth stuffed, so she just nodded and waved at him, going back to her food thereafter.

Kol went back to wait for Davina, it had been over an hour and a half now ... Maybe he should perform a locator spell?

Davina left her dad with the promise of tea next week and proceeded to phone Cami.

"Hello?" she answered quite formal.

"Hi Cami, it's Davina, are you home?"

"Davina! Dear, why don't you come over?"

"I just needed to ask you-"

"whatever you need to ask me you can do in person," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh, uhm okay I can be there in about 5 minutes?" Davina didn't live that far from Cami.

Cami seemed very uptight, maybe she was stressed? Davina sent Caleb a message to say she was fine, she was going to visit Cami.

Davina arrived infront of Cami's apartment and was about to knock when Cami opened the door.

"Hey Cami!" Davina said, going to give her a hug.

"Davina! How nice of you to stop by," Cami smiled. Luckily Caleb and Cami lived a few houses away so it was easy for Esther to get her before Davina.

"Thank you so much for sending my dad those letters-" Davina started.

"It was no hassle. I rather enjoyed the walk," Cami replied.

"So the other day when you came over did you see my necklace-the red ruby one- by any chance?" Davina asked going straight to the point. She wanted to get the necklace and do the spell as soon as possible.

"I think I might have," Cami replied. "Why don't you come in while I try to jog my memory?"

Davina walked in at her request. Cami was acting a bit weird...

"Wow Cami it looks like you haven't been here for a while,"Davina remarked as she looked around the place properly for the first time. It seemed stuffy as if the windows hadn't been opened for days.

Esther closed the door behind her.

"Well dear that's because I havent." Esther smiled at the look of confusion on Davina's face.

"Cami what's going-"

Davina didn't get to finish as she fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, I expected you to be more clever than that," Esther tutted as she looked at Davina's sprawled body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Davina took her mother's last name (Claire). Her father's last name is David.

What is Kol going to do when he finds out his little witch is missing? Hmmm...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: I will be updating more this week because I have no tests! :D Thank you to vampirediaries2001 again for your encouraging words ;)

Warning: There is some swearing in this chapter. (It's actually just one line)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davina awoke groggily. Where was she? She felt her arms ache as she tried to move them. She saw the silver chains that bound her in place to the wall. Shackles were tight around her wrists and ankles. She wasn't strong enough to get them off herself. Her clothes had been removed and replaced with the white dress she had worn for the harvest reaping. "No, no no," she moaned when she saw what she was wearing. "This cannot be happening! HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed in despair to no avail.

She looked around for clues , for anything to explain where she seemed like a basement of some sort. Brilliant. She could be anywhere in New Orleans. She thought back to how she got here. Cami? Cami wouldn't do this to her... Then that must mean somebody had taken over her body or was controlling her. Davina's blood ran cold as she figured out who was in Cami's body.

She emerged from the shadows, wearing a long green dress holding a glinting knife in her hand.

"Esther," Davina breathed.

Kol was about to perform a locator spell when he recieved Davina's message. She was going to see Cami... Cami? That name sounded familiar. Then it hit him. It was what Klaus had called Esther. Davina was going to see his mother.

"Shit!" he said running out of the Mikaelson manor.

"Klaus! You were right," he admitted getting Klaus' voicemail. He had no time to find him in this house.

"Esther has Davina, I'm going to find them, your help would be bloody appreciated brother," Kol said into his phone before hanging up. Klaus would know where Cami lived, Kol had an odd suspicion that his brother was fond of her.

Kol practically vamp sped -breaking all the speed limits on the way- to the apartment. His foot slammed on the accelerator, changing gears forcefully. He could feel the rush of adrenalin in his blood.

He was at the apartment in 6 minutes from the time he had read the text.

Rushing up the flight of steps, he went to Cami's apartment.

Images of Davina dead lying on the floor popped into his mind as he pushed them away. No! His witch wasn't dead. He would know... He would know. Esther wanted her alive. She had said that.

He pushed open Cami's door-it was unlocked. He looked into the room and he paled. It was empty.

"Dammit!" he swore kicking a nearby chair.

Where had Esther taken her?

The locator spell wasn't going to work now, Esther would have them cloaked. Kol hit the door in frustration. Esther was torturing her, that's what she had promised to do if Kol couldn't get her to help willingly. He could fix this. He would fix this.

If he had to go begging to his mother he would. He would save Davina Claire if it was the last thing he did.

Davina fixed her eyes on the original witch.

"Well it seems you finally know who I am," Esther said in a controlled voice.

"What do you want with me?" Davina snarled at her, her eyes burning with fury at the witch infront of her.

"Didn't my son tell you?" Esther tutted, wondering if Kol was ever going to tell Davina the plan. Esther studied the knife in the little light.

"Klaus and I are not on friendly terms to discuss our families," Davina said stonily. She warily looked at the knife Esther was grasping.

"I wasn't referring to Niklaus," Esther said simply.

"I have no time for your games Esther, just tell me what you want!" Davina replied neutrally, trying to appear unaffected by Esther's words. Which son could she mean? Esther was up to her tricks.

" It's simple dear, I need your help with a spell-"

"I won't help you," Davina spat.

Her phone started ringing. Esther frowned. She did not care for these cellular devices.

"Hello?"

"Mother where are you?" Kol's anxious voice came through.

"Kol ,I was beginning to wonder if you would ever call," Esther said ,smiling.

"Davina is here, would you like to talk to her?Maybe talk some sense into her?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Mother what you doing?" Kol was becoming louder as the other side of the line was quiet for a while.

"Mother! " Kol almost yelled.

Esther had taken her knife and began drawing patterns into Davina's skin. Harsh lines filled with blood as Esther dug deeper into her arm. Davina couldn't take the pain. The blood was running down her hand and Esther had no mercy.

Davina let out a blood curling scream.

"Davina!" the blood left Kol's face .

"Did you hear her?" Esther said sweetly.

Kol didn't answer.

Another scream. "I said did you hear her?" Esther repeated.

"Yes ! yes I heard her! I don't care what you do with her," Kol spat out. He had to lie. He had to pretend like he didn't care.

"Good," Esther replied.

"So you have everything you need for the spell?" Kol asked feigning normality. He was dying on the inside.

"Almost," Esther hedged.

"How can I help you?" Kol asked resigned.

"I need you to bring me Niklaus-alone," Esther answered.

"Where?"

"At the cementary, tonight at 7."

Esther's son would not be immortal when she was done with him.

Kol met Klaus back at the mansion. "Thanks for the help," Kol spat at him.

"Sorry about your witch but she is of no concern to me," Klaus replied.

"If you remember, she has the power to break Esther's spell on Rebekkah, " Kol snarled at him.

"Or have you forgotten about our dear sister?" Kol asked angrily.

"And what were Esther's demands? Let me guess she wants me on a silver platter," Klaus responded his ferocity almost matching his brother's.

"I will not give up my life for some random witch that you fancy!" Klaus bellowed.

"You know she's more than that!" Kol yelled at his brother.

"You always were a selfish bastard," Kol said turning away.

Klaus shoved Kol against the wall so fast, he didn't see it coming.

"Then why are you here?" Klaus hissed at him, holding him up by the collar.

"Because I thought you would be interested in killing our mother," Kol said with a determined look.

"I would be interested in that," Elijah said appearing on the balcony above.

Kol smiled a grave smile. He could always count on noble Elijah.

Esther looked at Davina who was slowy losing consciousness. "Oh no we cant have you sleeping yet,"Esther said. She took out a vial of liquid and held it up for Davina to drink. Davina shook her head, she wasn't going to drink it.

"Oh you stupid girl," Esther snarled and shoved the liquid down her throat.

Davina gagged. Blood. Esther had fed her blood. Vampire blood, Davina realised as her skin began to knit together on her arm. It was healing her.

"Now that you're all healed we can continue our game," Esther smiled. "You see you can agree to help me or I will use this little knife here until you bleed all over these floors .Ofcourse I will break a few bones along the way and heal you when you beg for mercy."

Davina whimpered. This woman was a monster.

"I told my son this would happen if he didn't get you to help. But Kol never did follow the rules I set out for him. He thinks I can't see how much he cares for you. The fool. I'm his mother. Ofcourse I know."

Davina listened to her words but it didn't make any sense, her arm still throbbed.

She slipped into unconsciousness once more after Esther broke her leg for the fifth time. She heard Esther leaving before succumbing to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hit that review button and tell me what you thought ;) Reviews= early update ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol went through the plan with Klaus and Elijah, the former of whom eventually agreed to help begrudgingly. Elijah had a big hand in that. Kol was just glad Klaus was going through with the plan. Davina's screams were still ringing in Kol's ears. He closed his eyes, she didn't deserve this.

"Esther is going to be leaving soon. Where ever she has Davina will be easy to access now," Elijah remarked looking at the time. It was 6:45.

"Niklaus you know what to do," Elijah nodded at him.

"I hadn't realised you were incharge brother," Klaus said with spite. "If you didn't realise I don't take orders from anyone." Klaus nudged his way past Elijah, hitting him on the shoulder on his way out.

"Kol you should leave too. Do what you have to," Elijah spoke as if Klaus's tantrum was normal. It probably was to him. Kol couldn't imagine how Elijah had put up with him for over a 1000 years.

Kol gave Elijah a curt nod in farewell.

Kol didn't know how to find Davina, all he knew was that he had to.

He knew Esther wouldn't keep her too far away ... Too far away? Kol thought beginning to piece it together. From all the siblings, Kol was the sneakiest, he knew the way each of his family members thought.

What if Davina was right under his nose? What if the place he was looking for was the last place he would check?

Kol drove, hoping he still had time.

He walked into his basement-well Kaleb's , or was it Caleb? However you spell it, it was the guy who's body he was in. Kol didn't have time to contemplate the spelling of that guy's name. He could feel the hope in him rising, and become crushed as he looked into an empty basement. He looked around carefully, noting that half of the room wasn't covered in dust. Esther must have cloaked Davina! Kol wasn't as strong as Esther but he could try undoing her spell. He closed his eyes in concentration as he focused at the task at hand. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he realised he wasn't strong enough.

But Kol Mikaelson did not accept defeat easily. He walked closer to the place the dust ended and where he thought the barrier was. He could feel how close he was. He placed his palms up and focused all his energy on the spell.

Davina on the other side, awoke disoriented as she saw Caleb infront of couldn't believe he was here. Her leg was halfway done healing but she didn't care. She tried to make her way towards him when she realised he couldn't see her. A cloaking spell! Davina gathered her remaining strength and extended her palms out towards Caleb's. Luckily the chains were long enough to allow this hands almost but not quite touching. Davina repeated the words Caleb was saying.

After a few moments Davina felt lightheaded, she had used all of her strength in that spell.

"Hey! Hey Davina, Oh my God-" Caleb could see her. Davina couldn't help it, she smiled. "You're going to be okay, love. I promise," he said, his eyes soft.

Kol looked at Davina as she began to drift off...

"I need you to stay awake okay? Just a little longer. Davina can you hear me?" he asked anxiously.

He noticed the chains on her hands. He used magic to get them off, leaving him feeling weak after all those spells.

He grabbed Davina and carried her up the stairs as fast as he could in his tired state.

Kol somehow got them both into the car and drove to the compound. She had passed out beside him as soon as he got in the car. They were greeted by Marcel who took one look at passed out Davina and vamp sped her inside. He was back in a second to interrogate Kol.

"Don't have time Marcel," Kol said in short breaths walking into the compound, knowing that Marcel wanted a blow by blow account of what happened.

"Is she okay?" Kol asked,seeing dancing black dots infront of him.

He didn't hear Marcel's answer as he collapsed.

"Argh dammit Kol!" Marcel said, vamp speeding him inside as well.

Klaus swaggered into the graveyard. He made his way past the fresh graves to the older ones he knew his mother would be waiting at.

The fact that she was in his therapist's body still irked him. Esther stood infront of a crumbled headstone.

"This needs to be fixed, Niklaus," she said in greeting. How could one's mother be such a tirade?

"I have no business with your petty grievances," Klaus replied with his usual air of defiance.

"This is your father's headstone," she said icily.

"Well I hope Mikael is turning in his grave," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Your real father, Niklaus," Esther said.

Klaus held his emotions in check. "Why did you ask me to come here mother? To show me my father's grave thinking I would pity you? Need I remind you that Mikael killed him because of you?"

"Mikael killed him because of you!" Esther said outraged. "If you hadn't taken Hendrik that night... You wouldn't be a vampire hybrid! You would be dead as you should be!"

"Im sorry to disappoint you mother but you turned us! YOU!" Klaus yelled at her.

"And now I will turn you back," Esther said heavily. She outstretched her arms towards Klaus and began dessicating him. She was stopping Klaus' heart and channeling the bones of his dead father for power. Klaus began turning gray, he stared at his hands unable to move them as fast as he wanted to.

Suddenly Elijah was there. Brave, strong, noble Elijah who was always there for Klaus. Esther did not have enough power to dessicate two Original vampires at the same time, but she could try. Blood trickled from her nose as she attempted this feat.

"I told Kol to send you alone! Now watch what I do to him and his witch!" Esther declared.

She wouldn't kill Davina, she needed her but her son was not going to make it through the night when she was done here.

What Esther didn't know was that Kol had Davina. She didn't know that Josh and Adrian had snuck up behind her. And she definitely did not know that it was Josh who hit her head against the tombstone.

"I wouldn't normally hit a woman, but considering she tried to kill you and she's a pychopath, I think it's okay, right?" Josh asked nervously.

Elijah took a deep breath as his skin started to turn it's usual shade. He needed some blood to fully return to his usual self.

Klaus looked winded and hungry. He also looked murderous at the body lying infront of him.

"You're lucky these two idiots actually followed the plan. What were you thinking Elijah? You didn't need to face mother too," Klaus said angrily.

"You're welcome Niklaus, " Elijah said going to find some blood.

"Your help was appreciated," he said to Josh and Adrian.

Klaus stood sulking before taking his mother's /Cami's unconscious body and vamp sped away.

"We just saved their asses!" Josh said in awe.

"And look at the reward you got," Adrian said rolling his eyes.

"I could give you a reward,"Josh said wiggling his eyebrows at his werewolf almost-boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Adrian feigned surprise as he grabbed Josh by the jacket and pulled him towards him.

"Mm Hmm," was all Josh replied before his lips touched Adrian's.

Kol awoke with a groan. Where was he? He found himself in his room and Rebekkah at his bedside.

"Oh good you're up," she said looking at him for any signs of -well dying. She just needed to see that he was going to live.

"How long was I out for?" Kol asked, feeling perfectly fine and a bit confused.

"A few hours. Dont worry," she said looking at the concerned look on his face."You have some vamp blood in your system so don't do anything stupid and die," she said all business like.

"Where's Davina?" he asked, remembering the events of a few hours ago.

"She's next-"

Kol woke up and left immediately before Rebekkah could protest.

"Door," Rebekkah sighed to an empty room.

Kol knocked on the door in the next room-It was Hendriks room. He hadn't lived here, but it didn't seem right to not have a room for him.

Davina called for him to come in.

" Do you know how beautiful you look even half dead?" he started as he walked in.

She rolled her eyes at him. She knew how bad she looked with her matted hair and the tear stains on her face.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said moving to sit on her bed. "Those screams were haunting," he continued shuddering.

Davina looked at him in confusion for a second before realisation hit.

"Who are you?" she asked in a loud but shaky voice.

"Oh no! have you lost your memory?" he groaned.

"Esther only phoned one person... Kol Mikaelson," Davina said shakily.

She tried to bolt from the room but Kol stood in her way.

"I can explain," he said holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"I don't want to hear you," she said in anger trying in vain to get past him.

"Just let me explain okay? Please," he pleaded with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Any comments about the story so far? I would love to hear what you think:)

Love, Mels


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Are you prepared? Here goes ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why should I listen to you, Caleb?" she shook her head. "I mean Kol. I dont even know what to call you!" she exlaimed in frustration.

"Davina, I know I haven't been honest with you about my identity but I promise you, hey listen to me," he said placing his hands on her cheeks, guiding her to look into his eyes. "I promise you, everything else was real."

"How can I trust that you're not lying to me again?" she asked trying to keep her emotions in. She didn't want to show him how much he affected her.

"Let me explain okay?" he whispered, afraid of her rejection.

"Okay, you have 5 minutes," she said melting a bit under the scrunity of his eyes. How did he affect her so? When did this start? She needed to hold it together.

"Well as you have figured out, I'm Kol Mikaelson. I died last year, but my mother brought my brother Finn and I back when the Other Side was collapsing. She brought me back to spy on you and get your help in this spell-"

"Your mother brought you back to life to spy on me?" Davina asked incredulously with raised eyebrows.

"Well to help her, in this case help meant getting to know you. Not that I minded," he smirked at her.

Davina rolled her eyes at him. " 4 minutes," was all she said.

"Well you interrupted me there so that's atleast another 30 seconds," he argued.

"3 and a half minutes," she sang.

Kol let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. So mother wants to turn Klaus and the rest of my siblings back human but as you can guess that doesn't sit well with them. She also expects me to be working with her and spying on Klaus and feeding her information-"

"Basically you came back to be a private investigator?" she interrupted him again.

" I just told you my mother's evil plan -which by the way means almost certain death for me if she finds out- and your only reply is a smartass one?" he said a bit taken aback and broke out into a huge grin as she shrugged.

"Davina Claire, you are something," he said in awe.

She blushed under his scrutiny. It seemed as if he were undressing her with his eyes, peeling away layer by layer and it made her self conscious.

She turned away as she asked,"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?"

"I ... "Kol was going to say something quirky but he knew it was time to be honest.

"I was afraid you would go running for the hills like you tried to 5 minutes ago," he let out a breath after this painstaking revelation. It was hard for him to admit it, and now that he had put himself out there, he was more afraid than ever.

Davina turned towards him in shock and amazement, "Are you sure you're Kol Mikaelson? Because I heard he wasn't afraid of anything," she teased.

"You do strange things to me Davina," Kol said grabbing a loose lock of her hair and placing it behind her ear.

Davina shivered at the contact. His hands barely touched her but she felt it all over her body. She yearned for his touch. She was like a moth attracted to a flame, getting a small feel of it and wanting more, much more. It was only time before she got burnt.

Kol could see her struggling with her emotions, she was trying to be rational. An ongoing battle in her head between what she wanted and what she should do.

He looked into her eyes and he saw her control break. She took the last two steps between them and stood infront of him. Her head was in line with his chest as she looked up at him. He lightly brushed his hands on her bare shoulders as he leaned down to claim her lips.

As their lips touched, she let out a moan. There was a fire burning in her, she wanted more. Her soft lips were pressed firmly against his, moving in perfect harmony. His hands which were on her shoulders began to move up to cradle her face making her yearn for him to be closer. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her softly and passionately.

Davina grabbed his shirt, holding a fistful of it causing it to crease and raise up. When did she get this brazen? She didn't know, all she did know was that she was kissing Kol Mikaelson and she was enjoying it.

Kol had no qualms about Davina attempting to undress him, he couldn't quite believe this witch infront of him was kissing him back. He really was trying not to let this go too far but this woman was making it hard.

"Davina how are you- oh my!" Rebekkah said shielding her eyes from the couple making out.

"Bex ,you know you have super hearing," Kol asked in mild annoyance.

"I'm so sorry Rebekkah," Davina apologised quickly, taking a step away from Kol.

"Oh no, relax. That's why I came in I heard labored breathing I thought she was having a heart attack or something!" Rebekkah said looking at the two of them like a teacher at two misbehaving children.

Davina turned red. If Rebekkah could hear them, so could every vampire in this place! She was mortified.

Seeing Davina's discomfort, Rebekkah quickly added, "But I don't think many people heard."

Ofcourse, Davina thought sarcastically.

"And I heard Klaus looking for you," Rebekkah said pointedly to Kol.

"It's probably about Esther, I better go check," Kol said to Davina.

"It's okay. I'll be fine here with Rebekkah," she said encouragingly.

"Take care of her ," he murmured to Rebekah on his way out.

Klaus sat in his study. It consisted of a very large bookcase and paintings, lots of paintings that he had collected or painted himself over the years. His favourite was a snowflake painting he had recently added. It reminded him of what he wanted to achieve, and who he wanted to be.

There was a knock on the door and Josh walked in.

"You called Klaus?" Josh asked. Even though he had recently saved the original hybrid, Josh still feared him to an extent.

"I wanted you to convey my grattitude to your wolf friend and his pack," Klaus replied trying to make it sound as if it were a by the way -no big deal- thing.

Josh, however, knew that this was a big deal to Klaus and so he smiled all too knowingly, "Will do. Anything else?"

"Check that the little wolf has everything that she needs," Klaus said dismissing him.

Kol walked in, just as Josh was leaving.

"What is it Nick?" Kol asked albeit impatiently.

" See you and Davina are on friendly terms," Klaus said in greeting with a smile.

Kol ignored his jab. Ofcourse, trust Klaus to listen to everything that happened in this mansion. Sneaky bugger.

"What's happening to mother?" Kol asked instead, moving the topic away from the kiss.

"She's locked up, until I find a way to prevent her from body jumping and then kill her," Klaus said casually.

He was always calm when it came to killing his parents.

"She knows ofcourse," Klaus said and Kol was confused for a moment. "About Hayley and the baby," Klaus cleared the matter for him.

"Ah," Kol said in understanding. "She wants to be the greatest nanna I guess," Kol sarcastically added.

"The greatest grandma who wants to kill her grandchild," Klaus said bitterly.

"You're joking, Nick. She can't want to kill a baby!" Kol said outraged. Although a small part of him whispered the evi things his mother had done. She was capable of this.

"I need you to research the spell to lock her in her body. You're a witch now, they will let you in," Klaus said all business like.

"What are you talking about?" Kol had no idea of what Klaus was blabbering about.

"The Witches Library ofcourse," Klaus supplied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that ;)


End file.
